The Empress of Duel Academy Rewritten
by Ulrich362
Summary: Yuina is one of Duel Academy's strongest duelists thanks to her special summoning method, but when she finally travels to another Dimension her entire world shatters at the implications. Now torn between her loyalties to her home and the friends she's made what choice will she make when the time comes? (Rewriting this one.)


The Empress of Duel Academy

By Ulrich362

(I do not own Yugioh Arc-V or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners. All I own is my OC.)

**Duel Academy, a school where young students are trained to be the most powerful duelists they can be. All in preparation for joining the glorious mission to unify all four of the separate dimensions and fulfill the Arc-Area Project of a man known as the Professor. It is at this institution, a place where nearly all students learn and specialize in Fusion Summoning, that one girl has created and mastered her own unique mechanic… one that just may change everything.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor, you requested my presence?" asked a young red-haired girl in the Obelisk Blue uniform wearing a hexagram necklace with six differently colored gemstones embedded in it.

"I did Yuina." answered a man in a purple suit with a metallic plate on the side of his head before he turned to her. "Have you been successful in the task I asked of you?"

Yuina smiled gently. "Yes, I've reworked my deck and spent most of my free time practicing and making sure its flaw was corrected. I took what you told me to heart."

The Professor nodded hearing that before closing his eyes recalling the day, she revealed her unique deck to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback:

"So, these are the new students?" questioned a silver-haired young man standing next to the Professor as he looked at the new students only for his eyes to land on a younger, nervous looking Yuina. "Professor, permission to test one of these new students?"

The Professor glanced at the young man before nodding. "Very well Edo."

Edo smirked at that before turning to Yuina. "Consider yourself lucky, you're getting a chance to see what one of Duel Academy's best is capable of."

Yuina swallowed nervously before nodding and stepping forward to take her place opposite Edo. "I'll do my best."

Edo nodded at that before getting ready. "I'll take the first move."

Yuina just nodded as the two of them drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!" Yuina and Edo called together.

Yuina 4000 Edo 4000: "I'll start things off by activating the spell card Polymerization and using it to fuse Destiny HERO – Drilldark with Destiny HERO – Decider." Edo stated as the two monsters appeared and entered a Fusion Vortex. "Hero drilling the bedrock of destiny, hero who decides the fate of victory. Now become one and reign in the pitch-black future! Fusion Summon! Come on! Destiny HERO – Dystopia!"

Yuina's eyes widened as Edo's Fusion monster appeared on the field. "Already?"

"Of course, and thanks to his special ability Dystopia deals damage equal to the attack points of one of the monsters I used to summon him, in this case Drilldark's 1600 points." Edo revealed as his monster fired a blast at Yuina causing her to cry out. "If one blast is more than you can handle this duel is as good as done. Maybe you'll be better suited as a card."

Yuina froze in horror hearing that before swallowing nervously. "I… I still have life points. I can do something."

The Professor nodded seeing that as Edo smirked.

"Alright in that case I'll set two cards and end my move." Edo finished.

Yuina 2400 Edo 4000: "My turn." Yuina said drawing her card before the ruby on her necklace started to glow getting everyone's attention. "Ok… Dystopia has 2800 attack points, so I need something stronger to beat it. I think, I'll send Sealed Firefly, and two Sealed Salamanders to the graveyard to unlock the seal of Flames."

"What the?" Edo questioned as an orange firefly, and two dark red salamanders appeared before a pillar of flame erupted behind her.

'Another summoning mechanic?' the Professor thought in shock seeing that.

"This lets me summon my Unsealed Inferno Archer in attack mode." Yuina stated as an archer in red armor with complex markings running across the armor and its body appeared holding a flaming bow.

"That… what is that?" Edo questioned in shock.

Yuina looked down. "I… I use Unseal Summoning. I can send monsters from my hand to the graveyard to summon an Unsealed monster of the same attribute, but it leaves the field during the end phase."

The professor looked on calmly while Edo smiled. "Well, this might be fun after all, unfortunately with only 2200 points your Inferno Archer isn't powerful enough to defeat my Dystopia."

Yuina smiled. "Sealed Salamander has a special ability, when I discard it for an Unseal Summon one of your monsters loses 400 attack points."

"Wait, and since you sent two of them to the graveyard Dystopia's points drop to 2000!" Edo cried in shock.

"Exactly, which means Unsealed Inferno Archer is strong enough to destroy…" Yuina started only for Edo to suddenly grin. "Huh?"

"Dystopia's special ability activates, when his attack points change one card on the field is destroyed." Edo explained. "I destroy Unsealed Inferno Archer!"

Yuina's eyes widened in horror as her monster shattered. "I… end my turn."

Edo frowned hearing that before drawing his card. "I summon a second Drilldark, and now both of my monsters attack you directly!"

Edo's two monsters charged towards Yuina wiping out the last of her life points only for the Professor to approach her.

"That was rather interesting. May I take a look at your deck?" the Professor asked.

Yuina's eyes widened in shock before nodding and giving the Professor her cards as he looked through them calmly.

"Professor?" Edo asked curiously as he watched him calmly and methodically look through Yuina's deck.

"There's certainly potential here, but it won't win many matches as it is now." the Professor stated calmly causing Yuina to frown. "There are some limited facilities here to create cards, I want you to look into ways to keep your options available during a duel, do you understand?"

Yuina looked shocked before nodding. "Yes… I understand Professor. I'll do whatever I can."

The Professor nodded before handing Yuina her cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you've looked into ways to counteract your deck's critical flaw?" the Professor inquired calmly.

"Yes." Yuina nodded. "I can show you how much stronger it's become if you'd like."

"Very well, I'll inform Edo of your rematch. I expect quite a bit from you Yuina." the Professor told her.

Yuina just nodded. "I won't let you down."

(A young female student of Duel Academy named Yuina has made improvements to her unique deck that utilizes a summoning mechanic known as Unseal Summoning and is preparing to have a rematch with Edo Phoenix to show them to the Professor. Next chapter she'll engage Edo in another duel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

**Yuina's Cards:**

**Sealed Firefly**

**Fire Attribute**

**Level one**

**Insect**

**ATK: 200**

**DEF: 100**

**If this card is normal summoned, reveal one card and place it on top of your deck.**

**Sealed Salamander**

**Fire Attribute**

**Level three**

**Reptile**

**ATK: 1000**

**DEF: 800**

**If this card is sent to the graveyard for an "Unseal Summon " one monster your opponent controls loses 400 attack points.**

**Unsealed Inferno Archer**

**Fire Attribute**

**Seal three**

**Warrior**

**ATK: 2200**

**DEF: 1800**

**Three Fire Monsters**

**This card must be summoned by discarding the above cards from your hand and cannot be summoned in other ways. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle inflict 400 points of damage times the level of the destroyed monster. During the End Phase return this monster to your Extra Deck.**


End file.
